Amy's life for now
by Dr. Cricket
Summary: I have updated! OMG T.T its a mircale.jk well please read the update!
1. Default Chapter

---------------------------------------------  
  
Authors note: I felt like doing this so don't hurt me! OK?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything!  
  
Just to let you know the senshi have not got their powers yet or know they are scout.  
  
Main Charter:  
  
Amy: She is 13. Short hair, shy tough sometimes. Keeps to herself. Etc.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Amy walked out of class. // glad school is over // She walks toward the library and goes in. "Hello Amy!" the librarian greeted. "Hi Ms. Mellon" Amy walks over to the reading rooms .Opens a door and walks in. Amy sits down in a chair and gets her homework done.  
  
Amy walks home and notices that there's police and fire trucks at her house. But then her house was burnt to crisp. She runs toward a cop. "What's going on?" Amy asked looking at her burnt house. "Are you Amy?" He asked concerned. "Yes I'm Amy. Where are my parents? What happened?" Amy asked worried. "I'm sorry Amy, but your parents died in the fire. We couldn't get them out in time. // No! No // Amy starts to runs to her the park.  
  
Amy ran in the park with the cop chasing her. She ran into the wooded park. After awhile Amy lost the cop. Amy walked slowly to Rei's temple. // Where I'm I going to go? Where? All of my relatives are dead that I know // Amy walked up the steps of Rei's temple. She was about to knock when she turned away and walked down the steps of the temple. She ran to the park.  
  
Amy climbed a tree and fell asleep. She woke up when the sun was up. She walked to the bank and gathered her money.  
  
She stuffed the money in her pack back. As she walked out the banks door she ran into someone. "Oh, sorry!" She said softly, as she got up. She looked at the person she bumped into. It was a boy with a long braid of hair. "It's alright babe!" That got Amy mad. Amy slapped him across the face. "That's what you get when you call me a babe!" Amy walks off with the boy staring at her.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Hey Duo!" Herro Yelled at him as Duo came in the house. "What happened to your face?" Quarte asked. "I got slapped by a babe!" Duo replied quietly. "You got what?" Herro asked as he started laughing. "I bumped into this girl with short blue hair and I said it was alright and called her a babe." Everyone started laughing besides Duo. "Wait you said she had short, blue hair?" Asked Wufi asked as he came in the room. "Yea .I thinks so? Why?" Duo asked. All of the boys looked at him blankly. "Ohh." Duo said. "Remember why where here? Because she has the answer and we need her smarts to get our mission done!" Heero yelled at duo.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Amy walked away from the staring boy. //sheesh// she walked to a fast food sushi place and got some food. Amy walked out.  
  
Amy headed to a bench in the park and sat down. She started to read a very good book. "Excuse me; miss is it okay if I sit here?" A boy older asked. Amy looked up and saw Quarte. "Yea, sure you can." Amy replied. Quarte sat down and asked. "Are you Miss Amy?" Amy looked at Quarte. "Why you ask? Yes I am Amy. Are you a cop?" Amy got scared and angry. "I was wondering how you were after all, your parents died and no I'm not a cop." Amy looked at Quarte and said. "I'm fine. How do you know about the fire? Amy got up and started backing away. (The news did not tell the story)  
  
Amy started to run into the woods. But as she slowed down, she turned around into a tree. Wham! Amy fell and blacked out.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Quarte ran after Amy. // Where did she go? // Then he saw her blacked out by a tree. Quarte picked Amy up and took her to his house.  
  
"You got her? What happened?" Duo asked as he looked at her. Quarte laid her on the couch. "Come on Maxwell we have to plan.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Well that is all! I now it sucks but still review! 


	2. Amy's life for now

Amy's life for now  
  
Authors note: I would like to say if your reading this please gives me a review. It does not matter to me if it is saying you hate. But let's get to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Got it?  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Amy woke up with four boys staring at her. She sat up. "Where Aim? Who are you?" She asked as fear rose up in her body. "You are at my ehh house you can say. Answered Quatre. "You know me Quatre. That's Duo." He pointed at Duo. "That's Wufei and that's Herro." Quatre said. "Are you ok missing? If you are we need to straight to business." Quatre asked Amy. "I'm fine. So why do you want me?" "Our dimension is need of your help. A coded ring was given to us from the enemy." Heero said. He showed the ring to Amy. // interesting. Wait I remember this language! // "We need you to help us decode the ring and figure out what it means. And from our information you are the only one in the world and yours that can read this." erro said in a monotone. Amy looked in his eyes trying to find the truth. // so all I have to do is read this and tell them what it says? That's too easy// "Is there a catch or something else you want me for?" Amy asked looking at them all. "Well let me think on that. No I don't recall on anything else. Why do you ask Miss Amy?" Quatre asked. "It's too easy if you ask me." Amy replied .Then something popped in her mind. "Is someone here after you guys?" Amy asked looking at Quatre seriously. The guys shifted looks at another. The looks looked worried, Amy observed. From these guys she met. // so there is something//  
  
"There are groups that are looking for the ring. I think they are called the senshi." Herro looking at he blue haired girl as her eyes widen.//What? We weren't looking for a ring. Maybe they didn't tell me. Noo they would of. // Amy took the surprise bad. But didn't take it so bad they would think her as one of them. "Are you sure?" Amy asked now interested. "Yes we are sure. Why do you ask?" Herro asked"nothing just make sure." Amy said. Trying to not give out anything. "So do want me to do it now?" Amy asked. "Yes. That would best." Quatre answered. "Yea that would be good, babe." Duo said. Amy sped up to him and slapped him before anyone could stop her. "Never call me a babe." Amy said coolly. "Ouch you slap hard!" Duo said as walk out to go and check his face in a mirror. "Duo got slapped by a weak onna!" Wufei said between laughs. Amy got mad at this. "Also never call me weak or you will also get what I did to Duo." Amy said getting really mad now.  
  
Amy focused on the ring.// watch out for who you care for and who ever can read this ring shall be cursed for their life unless the person can find the ancient potion.// Amy drooped the ring as she read the final words. Amy didn't speak but looked horrified. "What is it Miss Amy?" Quatre asked. "It said .watch out for who care for and who ever can read this ring shall be cursed. Unless they can find the potion." Amy still shocked. Everyone was shocked. "I'm sorry we brought this on you Amy." Herro said. "I better get home." Amy lied. "May I ask how do I get to Tokyo?" Amy asked. "Where are you going to go? Your house got burnt and your family died? Wufei asked. "I have some friends I could stay with until I palace of my own. 


	3. Amy's life for now

---------------------------  
  
Authors note: Ok, I'm trying harder on grammer and stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: I so not own Gundom Wing or Sailor Moon !  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The tired blue haired girl trodded down the streets towards Rei's Temple. When the pristess saw Amy running up to her sobbing and hugging her . Rei hugged her back so tightly that Amy might have collasped .  
  
" Where have you been? We looked everywhere! Rei demanded conerened . There was a hint of softness in her vioce.Rei lead the weary girl into the temple and into her room. She gently laid Amy on her bed.  
  
Amy woke up the next day. All her friends was there. Amy sat up and yawned.  
  
"Hi you guys!"Amy greeted cheeryfully. She greeted them happily.  
  
" Where did you go Amy? You scared us all when we found out about parents." Lita said.   
  
" Well, I stayed at the wooden park," Amy lied. 'I better keep the ring a sercet for now.'  
  
"Ok! That seems strange but thats out of the topic. Are you ok?We were worried sick!" Usagi exclaimed.'Yeah right .Well, maybe, a little but still not telling them about the ring.' Amy looked at each of them thoroughly all of thier gazes were fixed on her .  
  
"What?" Amy asked. She paniced." I have a question. Why did you not tell me about the ring?" Amy asked mad at them for nvere telling.  
  
"Ohh.You know ,well we decided to keep it away from you because--" Usagi explained but the T.V. interrupped her.  
  
" Where are the Salior scouts?We needed them Now!"   
  
" We better get going .Why don't you stay here and stay out of this one? Rei said "You need to here and watch the little ones." pionting at the little kid. Known as Rini.   
  
" Sorry, we were so scared when you dissapeared." Rei said .  
  
'what did she mean by that?'Amy thought.  
Amy was brought back to reality when Rini was watching her very closely.  
  
" What?" Shesaid to the pink haired girl.  
  
"Nothing.I know you didn't go to the park." Rini said camly.   
  
" Then where did I go?" Amy said curious.   
  
"Maybe to someone else's home?"Rini said as she sat next to the blue haired girl.  
  
" Why do you say that?" Amy stammered.  
  
" I just know these things. So where did you go?" Rini asked.  
  
'I'm not going to tell her ,she might explain to the rest where the ring is.'  
  
" Why did you guys not tell me about the ring?" She asked.  
  
" Because.... we didn't fell it was right, if we did. I don't know much about it but I heard rumors that it possess great powers." Rini explianed.  
  
" I'm going to sleep. See ya ." Rini said as she exited the room  
  
'That was odd the shenshi don't trust me!'Amy turned on the T.V. and watched the rest of the team fight off a huge group of bad guys.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
one hour later...  
  
"What a sad thing happened tonight people!The Senshi got killed tonight trying to save us from these things." The T.V. said as Amy watched the T.V. .Her eyes widdenedand she thought this could not be true.Amy turned off the T.V.  
  
' watch out for your friends ......' She remember what the ring said.And this is what it meant watch out for them before it's too late.  
  
Amy knew what she had to do.Amy carried the sleeping Rini to her house where she could be safe.She told Rini's mom she was ok.  
  
Amy walked toward Quatres house.She knocked ,but there was no anwser.Amy turned the doorknob .It was opeaned........  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
I now its bad but hey! Its just a story!  
  
-Dr.Cricket 


	4. Amy's life for now

---------------------------  
  
Authors note: Ok, I'm trying harder on grammer and stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: I so not own Gundom Wing or Sailor Moon !  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The tired blue haired girl trodded down the streets towards Rei's Temple. When the pristess saw Amy running up to her sobbing and hugging her . Rei hugged her back so tightly that Amy might have collasped .  
  
" Where have you been? We looked everywhere! Rei demanded conerened . There was a hint of softness in her vioce.Rei lead the weary girl into the temple and into her room. She gently laid Amy on her bed.  
  
Amy woke up the next day. All her friends was there. Amy sat up and yawned.  
  
"Hi you guys!"Amy greeted cheeryfully. She greeted them happily.  
  
" Where did you go Amy? You scared us all when we found out about parents." Lita said.   
  
" Well, I stayed at the wooden park," Amy lied. 'I better keep the ring a sercet for now.'  
  
"Ok! That seems strange but thats out of the topic. Are you ok?We were worried sick!" Usagi exclaimed.'Yeah right .Well, maybe, a little but still not telling them about the ring.' Amy looked at each of them thoroughly all of thier gazes were fixed on her .  
  
"What?" Amy asked. She paniced." I have a question. Why did you not tell me about the ring?" Amy asked mad at them for nvere telling.  
  
"Ohh.You know ,well we decided to keep it away from you because--" Usagi explained but the T.V. interrupped her.  
  
" Where are the Salior scouts?We needed them Now!"   
  
" We better get going .Why don't you stay here and stay out of this one? Rei said "You need to here and watch the little ones." pionting at the little kid. Known as Rini.   
  
" Sorry, we were so scared when you dissapeared." Rei said .  
  
'what did she mean by that?'Amy thought.  
Amy was brought back to reality when Rini was watching her very closely.  
  
" What?" Shesaid to the pink haired girl.  
  
"Nothing.I know you didn't go to the park." Rini said camly.   
  
" Then where did I go?" Amy said curious.   
  
"Maybe to someone else's home?"Rini said as she sat next to the blue haired girl.  
  
" Why do you say that?" Amy stammered.  
  
" I just know these things. So where did you go?" Rini asked.  
  
'I'm not going to tell her ,she might explain to the rest where the ring is.'  
  
" Why did you guys not tell me about the ring?" She asked.  
  
" Because.... we didn't fell it was right, if we did. I don't know much about it but I heard rumors that it possess great powers." Rini explianed.  
  
" I'm going to sleep. See ya ." Rini said as she exited the room  
  
'That was odd the shenshi don't trust me!'Amy turned on the T.V. and watched the rest of the team fight off a huge group of bad guys.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
one hour later...  
  
"What a sad thing happened tonight people!The Senshi got killed tonight trying to save us from these things." The T.V. said as Amy watched the T.V. .Her eyes widdenedand she thought this could not be true.Amy turned off the T.V.  
  
' watch out for your friends ......' She remember what the ring said.And this is what it meant watch out for them before it's too late.  
  
Amy knew what she had to do.Amy carried the sleeping Rini to her house where she could be safe.She told Rini's mom she was ok.  
  
Amy walked toward Quatres house.She knocked ,but there was no anwser.Amy turned the doorknob .It was opeaned........  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
I now its bad but hey! Its just a story!  
  
-Dr.Cricket 


	5. Ami's ring reading

Ami's life for now  
  
Cricket: Disclaimer: Dr. Cricket Does not own any thing besides the plot, the ring, glasses and me, Cricket!  
  
Ami stepped in the house and heard a gun click. Ami turned to see Herro putting his gun down.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked.  
  
"Well I wondered how ca you trust an idem that's from the enemy. And may I see it again?" She asked not looking at Herro.  
  
"Hn." He said and walked away, but then stopped and motioned her to fallow. She followed him down the hall into a white room that had a desk and the ring. Ami picked it up and looked at the ring more closely. There it was. As Ami expected in-between the marking there was the real message.  
  
In the year of reading the shall have power if wears. But only Mercuarian  
can wield such power. But the who reads this ring shall have the curse of  
forever life but with this curse the shall have pain for the life.  
  
"Knew it. This is a copy and the true message is there. But I wonder if anyone is Mercuarican over in that world the enemy can use?" Ami asked to Herro.  
  
"Mercuarican?" Herro asked. Ami nodded.  
  
"It's someone that has an ancestor or was born on Mercury, but then they must be really old because the place and the people were destroyed a couple centuries ago." Ami recited her planets history of destruction.  
  
"How do you know such information?" Wefui asked. He entered the room without know one knowing.  
  
"Now that's none of your business. Did this enemy team up with any one called the negaverse or the Dark moon?" She asked Wefui. He nodded.  
  
"I have advice for you. Never listen to the enemy. The negaverse was defeated by the Sailor Senshi and don't want them to interfere their 'taking over the planet plot' again. The Sailor Senshi could help you on a lot of ground. Especially Sailor Mercury because she can use this ring." She said.  
  
"What does the real message say?" Duo asked. All of the Gundam pilots were here now. Ami recited the message.  
  
"Where can we find these people?" "Simple. They live in the jubban distract. They take patrols at night. There is only one left because the others died. Well only one inner and the rest of the outers are alive. You can look on the web. There should be no hacking because there's no info. Now I must get going or I'll be late for my night classes." Ami gave the info and left before they could ask another question. Ami lied about her classes because her patrol was almost time.  
  
Ami ran down the street and down into an ally. Looked around to make sure no one could see and transform. Just after she transform a cat walked in the ally.  
  
"Luna?" She asked.  
  
"Mercury! Come on we got to do our job." She said and they walked around on top of building to make sure everything is okay. An alarm went off in the jewelry shop. Ami jumped down on the street and ran after the robber.  
  
Mercury bubbles blast!" Ami yelled and the bubbles caught the robber. Ami ran to the slightly frozen robber. "I'll give it! You are sailor Mercury right?" Ami took the bag and looked at the robber. It was Duo.  
  
"Duo?" Mercury asked.  
  
"Hey how do you know my name? Well anyway I need your help and this was the only way to see you." Ami nodded. "Its that we have a problem about-"  
  
"I know, I know." Ami interrupted. Duo looked confused. "Huh?"  
  
I'm the one that read the ring figured out that the real message was and you guys finally acted up ,its been boring all night." "Ami?" Ami nodded.  
  
"Ok that explains it all. Can you come with us and fight OZ and nega- wahatapeople?" Duo asked. Ami nodded again. "Sure but let me tell the others." Ami opened the watch.  
  
"Uranus, Saturn and Neptune are you there?" She spoke into the watch  
  
"Neptune here." Answered the watch.  
  
"You know where I'm going? If not ask Pluto for more info. I'm going to another world."  
  
"Sure we will be there shortly." Ami turned off the watch and asked duo how he got here from his world.  
  
"Someone named Setsuna the keeper of time helped out." He said. Ami smiled.  
  
"Ok let's go." Ami said. Duo called the others. He nodded and went to a jeep. They rode over to the house. Ami and Duo went inside.  
  
"Finally Duo, it took long enough. So this is Sailor Mercury?" Wefui asked.  
  
"Call me Ami." She said as she grinned. Wefui looked at her in disbelief. Ami touched her brooch and she distranformed. All of the Gundam boys came to see a blue flash. Ami was wearing some jeans and a blue tee shirt.  
  
"You made us steal and you could've told us in the beginning!" Wefui yelled.  
  
"There barley any Youma's now. I need some fun you know. Plus you guess could have guessed because if I wasn't Mercury, I can't read Mercuarican then." She stated.  
  
"Well let's get going. How do we get home though?" Quarte asked everyone.  
  
"Easy. Sailor Pluto! You know we need you!" Ami yelled to the ceiling.  
  
"What are you-" Wefui asked. A purple glow appeared. Sailor Pluto appeared.  
  
"Hello Mercury. Hello Gundam Pilots. Now do you what to go home?" They nodded. "Then come in." She opened a portal. Ami walked in. The boys hesitated. But they walked in anyway. An eerie mist welcomed the visitors. "It's the Gates of Time." Ami whispered to the boys.  
  
"Now, Ami as you may know that the senshi may have died here, but I have permission to revive them for only this mission. This is your real home too. As you know that you were adopted. I took you out of this world. Good luck and you now where to call me! A portal opened and Pluto pushed them all in.  
  
So what do u think? So& so, good, bad? All Flames will be sent to the fire so don't try to flame me. JA NE! 


	6. Update 1 from DrCricketsan

Hi again,I 'm sorry I havn't updated in a long time.**_ A BIG_** writers block has encased me for forever,well I have reread my story-I saw how lame I wrote it, so I decided to rewrited **AND** hopfully have a better story by the time it is complete?!

- Dr.Cricket


End file.
